Demigod Memes
by AvaIsAwesome
Summary: So this is a story where the 7 (and a few others) get Memes put in front of them and they respond to them how I would see them. Lots of Humor and was made for Drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I had this ama-Zhang Idea of making this story after watching Youtube videos on this stuff so I really just own some of the memes and the dialogue with the characters.**

 **Authors notes will be in Bold.**

 **The Memes will be in** _Italics_.

 **And the dialogue will be** Regular.

* * *

 _THE SEVEN LISTENING TO THE RADIO_

 _Piper: *channel surfing*_

 _Radio: "Oh, she got her head in the clouds and she's not backing down!"_

 _Piper: "Oh no!"_

 _Percy: "Piper change the channel before-"_

 _*Crash*_

 _*Bang*_

 _*incoherent screaming*_

 _*heavy breathing*_

 _Leo: *throws open the door*_

 _Leo: "This is my Jam!"_

 _Leo: *sets himself on fire*_

 _Leo: "THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!"_

* * *

Leo: "Okay everyone this never happens!"

The 7 (minus Leo): "Everyone hears you at one in the morning blasting that song at full volume in the engine room."

Leo: "Okay prove it!"

Annabeth: *pulls out her phone*

Piper: *grabs Annabeth's phone and turns on the song*

The 7 (minus Leo): *Sigh*

Annabeth's Phone: "Oh, she got both feet on the ground and, she's burning it down. Oh, she got her head in the clouds and, she's not backing down."

Percy: "Help us please!"

Frank: "Don't set me on fire."

Leo: *sets himself on fire*

Leo and the Radio: "THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!"

Leo and the Radio: "THIS GIRL IS ON FIRRREEEEE!"

Piper: *turns off the song*

Jason: "Tell me that is not you screaming at the top of your lungs 'This girl is on fire!' while on fire!"

Leo: "I can explain!"

Percy: "The explain that to us!"

Leo: "Okay so when I was in the Wilderness school they would not stop playing that song you remember that Pipes right?"

Piper: "I kind of do."

Leo: "Okay right, so they would keep playing and playing the song over and over again. And it grew on me because-" *Lights his finger on fire* "- This girl on fire! So I can relate to the song."

Hazel: "But your not a girl." :/

Leo: "Or am I?"

The 7 (minus Leo): O_O

Leo: "Naw I'm just kidding I just really love the song!"

* * *

 **Okay that was the first chapter of Demigod Memes! If you want more be sure to R &R and F&F!**

 **Anyways I will put where I found the Meme or The name of the youtube video!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is a prewritten chapter so when I say thanks for all the positive feedback. Like this is an automated message.**

 **Remember A/Ns are in Bold**

 **The Memes are in** _Italics_

 **And the dialogue is** Regular

* * *

 **I Found this Meme on youtube at** **watch?v=rVYOJBv4jsk**

* * *

 _BABY JASPER'S FIRST WORDS_

 _Baby Jasper: "L-L-L-L"_

 _Piper: "Come on say it!"_

 _Baby Jasper: "M-m-m"_

 _Jason: "You can do it darling!"_

 _Baby Jasper: "Ba-Ba"_

 _Both: "You can do it honey!"_

 _Baby Jasper: "Leo-McShizzle-Man-Bad-Boy-Supreme"_

 _Jason:_

 _Piper:_

 _Jason:_

 _Piper:_

 _Jason:_

 _Piper:_

 _Both: "LEO!"_

* * *

Piper: "Okay so now we know to keep our kids away from Leo if we have any Jason."

Jason: *Playing PacMan* "Yeah Okay."

Piper: "Jason?"

Jason: *still playing PacMan* "Huh?"

Piper: "JASON WERE YOU EVEN PAYING THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF ATTENTION TO WHAT I WAS SAYING!"

Jason: "Yeah Pipes I was the Meme was something about our child being influenced by Leo to say ' _Leo-McShizzle-Man-Bad-Boy-Supreme'_ and then you said something like 'we need to keep our children out of Leo's reach if we have any' or something like that so yes I was paying attention to what you were saying."

Piper:

Piper: "Okay well good job then."

The 7 (minus Jasper): "Well then."

Leo: "I made tacos if anyone is interested."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so what I decided to do is do a bonus chapter for every five chapters. I won't tell you what the themes will be. But if we get 5 reviews you get to know the theme for chapter 5 earlier!**

 **Just a reminder.**

 **A/Ns are in Bold**

 **The Memes are in** _Italics_

 **And the dialogue is** Regular

* * *

 **Found the Meme at /** **watch?v=rVYOJBv4jsk**

* * *

 **(There is no name for this)**

 _*Nico and Will sitting by the water*_

 _Nico: "Ahh the water is so pretty tonight!" :)_

 _Percy: *Emerges from the water*_

 _Percy: "OH REALLY I THOUGHT IT WOULDN'T BE YOUR TYPE!"_

 _Nico: "FOR THE LOVE OF HADES!"_

* * *

Percy: "I'm not really sure what to think about that."

Annabeth: "I swear on the river Styx if you ever go all goo-goo eyes over Nico then I will personally slap you."

Nico: *walks in when Annabeth says all this*

Nico: O_O

Nico: "It's okay Annabeth I don't like Percy anymore I've got Will."

Will: "Aww Nico I'm so flattered!" 3 :}

Nico: "You're such a dork."

Leo: "GUYS I'VE MADE MORE TACOS!"

Percy: "Leo are the tacos blue?"

Leo: -_-

Leo: "Please Percy just eat ONE thing that is not blue."

Percy: *Le hear*

Percy: *Le die*

Annabeth: "Leo what did you do to Percy?"

Percy: X_X "I'm dead"

Annabeth: "Percy get up."

Annabeth: "We can put blue food coloring on you tacos if you want."

Piper: "Percy have you ever read that story Pinkalicious? The main character turns pink after eating to many pink foods! That's going to happen to you then you will have to go on a diet of-"

Piper: *puts a flashlight under her face* "-red foods."

The 7 (minus Piper): *gasp*

Percy: *le die* (again)

Annabeth: *rolls eyes*

Annabeth: "Not again."

Jason: *reaches out his hand*

Percy: "Thanks bro."

Jason: *pulls Percy up*

The 7: *goes to eat tacos*

* * *

 **Okay everyone this was chapter three of Demigod Memes. I hope you all liked it and if you did R &R.**

 **Remember guys and girls we are still trying to get to five reviews to get to know what the bonus chapter will be about!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Ava**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello** _everyone_ **today I'm here with Chapter four of Demigod Memes. Let's Go!**

 **Remember!**

 **A/Ns are in BOLD**

 **Memes are in** _ITALICS_

 **And the chat is** Regular

* * *

 **Same Video as the** **Last**

* * *

 _ACTUAL SCENE IN BLOOD OF OLYMPUS_

 _Will : " You don't think I could stand to see a friendly face?"_

 _Nico : " My face?"_

 _Will : " You're so dense."_

 _Will : "Like, really?"_

 _Will: "Can't you tell I'm flirting with you?"_

 _Will: "Can I make it more obvious that I like you."_

* * *

Nico: "Why Ava would you put me in this situation?!"

Me: "Because I like torturing you guys! Now talk!"

Will: "Nico you need to work on your people skills."

Nico: "Oh yeah! Well say that to my shadow!"

Nico: *Shadow Travels out of the room*

Will: "Well then."

Percy: "Hey Everyone I found blue burritos at the store!"

Leo: *Starts cursing Percy out in Spanish*

Percy: "Sichist what the heck Leo!?"

Leo: "No! No! No burritos are allowed on the Argo II, this is my ship and only Tacos are allowed!"

Percy: "But they're blue!"

Leo: "I DON'T CARE! GET THAT _THING_ OFF MY SHIP!"

Percy: *walks out silently crying*

Percy: *dumps bag out over the railing*

Annabeth: "It's okay Percy you can have blue Taco Bell."

Leo: "Did someone say..."

Leo: "TACO BELL!"

Leo: *walks up to Annabeth*

Annabeth: "Hi Leo."

Leo: "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?"

Annabeth: "No not really."

Leo: "You have disrupted the taco gods thinking time!"

Percy: "I think Leo has lost it."

Leo: "No I have not!"

Leo: "Annabeth get off my ship!"

Anaabeth: "Leo what the heck!?"

Leo: "This is for mentioning taco bell instead of _my_ homemade tacos!"

Percy: "But they're not blue."

Leo: "I DON'T CARE!"

Percy: T • T

The 7 (minus Percy and Leo): *collective gasp*

Jason: "What did you do to Percy?!"

Leo: "He is a disgrace to my family!"

Jason: "What did he do?"

Leo: "You tell him what you did wrong."

Percy: "So I was at the store right so I saw BLUE BURRITOS! So I was like 'I _have_ to get these.' So I got them but when I got on the ship and announced that I got blue burritos Leo went all crazy and told me to dump them."

Jason: O_O

Leo: *tapes a tacos only no burritos sign on the mast*

The 7: *sigh*

* * *

 **Okay everyone that was chapter 4 of Demigod Memes.**

 **Next up is the bonus chapter!**

 **The bonus chapter will be the 7 playing Gutiar hero 3!**

 **(The 7 cheering in the back around)**

 **Don't forget to vote on the Poll for the bonus chapter 10!**

 **Thanks for reading! ~Ava**


	5. Chapter 5 bonus chapter number 1

**Hello once again my friends and welcome back tooo!**

 **Demigod Memes!**

 ***cheering in background***

 **And today we have the very long waited BONUS CHAPTER!**

 **So let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Guitar Hero 3 today**

* * *

Me: "Okay everyone you guys are playing Guitar Hero 3 today. Everyone got that?"

The 7: "Okay.."

Annabeth: "I call going first!"

Nico: "I want to do the battle for your soul part."

Percy: "I've never played Guitar Hero before can we play on easy?"

Nico: "I only play on expert!"

Will: "Yeah sure you do."

Nico: "Will?! Where did you come from? You're not supposed to be here!?"

Me: "He can team up with someone."

Leo: "So what difficulty are we playing on?"

Nico: "EXPERT!"

Percy: "Easy Please!"

Annabeth : " Okay everyone I think we should play on medium."

Nico: "Hard?

Will: "Nico were playing on medium."

Nico: *sigh*

Nico: "Fine."

Annabeth: "Leo give me the guitar."

Leo: "No it's my turn."

Annabeth: "No Leo I called playing first."

Leo: "No, this what you get for disrupting the taco gods thinking time."

Annabeth: "Percy get the guitar for me."

Percy: *wrestles the guitar out of Leo's hands*

Leo: "What the heck!?"

Annabeth: "My turn."

Percy: "And mine we're playing co-op right guys?"

Jason: "I think we should."

Piper: "I call playing with Jason."

Will: "Nico I'll be with you."

Nico: "Fine if you want too."

Leo: "Then who will I be with?"

Calypso: *clears throat*

Leo: "Hi how are ya?" **(A/N: If anyone gets that reference please tell me in the review section.)**

Calypso: "Aren't we playing together?"

Leo: "Sure..."

Leo: "I was needing a partner."

Calypso: *sigh*

Frank: "I'll be with Hazel."

Hazel: "Alright."

Me: "Okay everyone places places!"

* * *

First Tier: Starting out small

Annabeth: *turns on the game*

Annabeth: "Percy what song should we do?"

Percy: "Umm..."

Nico: "DO THE HARDEST ONE!"

Percy: "But aren't we 'starting out small'?"

Annabeth: "We should do 'Slow Ride.'"

Percy: "Okay sure."

Leo: "Imma go make some tacos I have a feeling this will take long." **(A/N: Get it 'slow ride')**

The tv: "Slow ride... take it easy... slow ride... take it easy!"

Narrator: _"So our heroes did the first tier with no problem except Percy kept messing Annabeth up."_

* * *

Second Tier: Your first real gig

Hazel: "I guess that it's our turn then."

Frank: "Yeah I guess. But I've never played guitar hero before my grandma would never allow it."

Hazel: "I don't even know what this -holds up the controller- is."

The 7 (minus Frazel): *sigh*

Me: "CUT TO THE NEXT SCENE EVERYONE!"

* * *

Third tier: Making the video

Jason: "Okay Pipes I guess it's our turn."

Piper: "I guess I mean I'm pretty good at this so I think we might do better then Percy and Annabeth."

Annabeth: "Excuse me."

The 7: "Ohhhh..."

Piper: "You heard what I said."

Annabeth: "Oh yeah your on! You-Me after this one v one I win you owe me twenty drachmas and if you win I give you twenty drachmas."

Piper: "Ohh it's on wise girl and I McLean it!"

Annabeth: "Oh so we're playing jokes on name now eh. Well you're going to have to Chase my tail."

Jason: "Can we start yet?"

Leo: "EVERYONE COME AND GET SOME TACOS!"

Leo: *brings out plate of tacos*

Nico: *grabs a taco*

Will: *grabs a taco*

Percy: *grabs two tacos and some blue food coloring*

Jason: *turns on the song*

Piper: "Okay everybody make some noise for Piper and Jason!"

Camp Half-Blood: "Yay!"

Narrator: _And our beloved Piper and Jason got a perfect 100% on most of the songs_

Annabeth: "What the heck this game is rigged would have gotten a 100% if Percy hadn't kept messing me up!"

Piper: "Are we still on or are you too scared?"

Annabeth: "Oh we're on Beauty Queen!"

* * *

Fourth tier: Europe Invasion

Clarisse: "Chris remind me why I'm playing this?"

Chris: "Because you want to kick their sorry romplebottoms." **(A/N: I don't want to cuss in this.)**

Clarisse: "Oh right."

Leo: "Do you want a taco?"

Clarisse: "No!"

Chris: "Sure thanks."

Narrator: _Annnddd they continue to 'rock on'! And have fun that included Clarisse throwing un-blue tacos at Percy causing him to freak._

* * *

Fifth tier: Bighouse Blues

Percy: "Annabeth why didn't we do this one!?"

Percy: "It has BLUE in the name and it has a song called 'Rock You Like a Hurricane!' I can make hurricanes!"

Annabeth: "I wanted to go first."

Percy: *sigh*

Rachel: "Okay everyone let's not fight or anything. Cause it's mine and Reyna's turn so step aside and prepare for trouble."

Reyna: "And make it double!"

Frank: "Everyone let's not make anymore Pokeman references we all know Mythomagic is waaayyyy better!"

Nico: "I second that!"

Rachel: "Okay but can we start yet I have paintings to get back to!"

Reyna: "Yeah and just because that the entire 12th legion is here doesn't mean that I still don't have a camp to run."

The 7: "Start then!"

Rachel: "I say we start with rock you like a hurricane first."

Reyna: "Yeah so do I."

Percy: "No! Do the others it says three out of four so do the others."

Rachel: *presses the button to load the song*

Rachel: "Opps."

Percy: "No I want to play this song."

Leo: "Did anyone else notice that the title of this tier is called 'Bighouse Blues'"

Percy: "Leo you don't have to rub it in I know the word blue is there."

Leo: "No it says 'BIGHOUSE blues' and the Bighouse is right over there!"

Percy: "Oh you're right."

Annabeth: "Most of the boys on this ship are stupid."

The Boys: "Hey!"

Piper: "I know right I go to have a conversation with Jason and he plays PacMan the whole entire time I'm talking to him and doesn't look at me when I'm talking to him."

Hazel: "Frank's pretty nice he turns into a really cute teacup doberman whenever I want him too."

Annabeth: "Don't even get me started on Percy he alway is stupid most of the time I can't tell if it's because he's playing dumb or he's actually being stupid!"

Percy: O_O

Percy: "I thought you loved me!"

Percy: T_T

Annabeth: "I do care about you it's just that sometimes you get on my nerves and make me want to kill you."

Percy: "Okay sometimes you make me feel like that."

Rachel: "We finished our part everyone."

* * *

Sixth tier: Hottest Band On Earth

Leo: "This is my part everyone because we all know that I'm the hottest man on earth!"

Calypso: "Yeah right!"

Leo: "You love me though so you must think I'm cute!"

Calypso: "Okay you got me."

The 7 (minus Leo): "Awwwww!"

Me: "Okay everyone that's enough commotion now shut up and continue the show!"

Everyone: "Yes Mam!"

Nico: "Can we continue?"

Me: "Okay everyone get back into your places."

Leo: "I want more tacos."

Calypso: "What is it with you and your tacos?"

Leo: "It runs in my fam."

Hazel : "What's a fam?"

Percy: "Oh the horror!"

Percy: *faints*

* * *

Seventh tier: Living in Japan

Katie (Gardener): "Why am I here?"

Conner (Stoll): "Yeah why am _I_ here?"

Percy: "We needed more people."

Katie & Conner: "Ohh okay."

Conner: "Who's ready to rumble!"

Everyone: "Yeah!"

Narrator: _Katie and Conner rocked the stage with a small kissing scene between songs._

* * *

Eighth tier: Battle For Your Soul

Nico: "I wanna play on expert."

Will: "Nico fine I'll play on expert with you later if you want."

Percy: "Everyone let's do this!"

Nico: "What do you mean by 'we?'"

Percy: "We all are playing the last song."

Nico: "Huh?"

Percy: "We connected the game to all the other tvs so we can all play!"

Nico: "Oh."

Will: "Alright everyone let's get this show on the road!"

Leo: "Imma go make some tacos."

Calypso: "I don' t get what is up with this boy and his tacos."

Leo: "I LOVE THEM!"

Percy: "I know right he can just go to taco bell and get tacos there."

Leo: "Don't mention taco bell!"

Leo: *walks out with a plate of tacos.*

Nico: "Are you guys ready for the last song?"

Will: "We already did the battle with Lou."

The seven (plus Rachel and Reyna and Katie and Conner and Clarisse and Chris): *picks up their guitar*

The tv: _On a cold winter morning, in a time before the light._

 _In flames if deaths eternal reign, we ride twards the fight._

 _And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right._

 _The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight._

Nico: *Acing all the notes*

Percy: *failing miserably*

Piper: *Acing the notes like Nico*

Annabeth: *always having a plan*

The tv: _So now we fly ever free, We're free before the thunderstorm._

 _On towards the wilderness our quest carries on._

 _Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight._

 _Deep inside our hearts and all our souls._

 _So far away we wait for the day._

 _For the lives all wasted and gone._

 _We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days._

 _Through the fire and the flames we carry on._

Nico: *guitar solo*

Leo: "Super McShizzel rocking over here!"

Nico: "Yeah okay Leo believe whatever fantasy you want."

Percy: "Yeah I know I'm gonna fail."

Percy: *fails*

Annabeth: "That was only because you wouldn't hit anything other than the blue notes."

Nico: " Ha you are only hitting the blue notes what a loser."

Will: "Nico..."

Nico: "What we all know that it's true!"

Percy: "I am offended."

Leo: "Have a taco they solve all my problems."

Percy: "Alright I'll try one."

Percy: *puts his blue food coloring on the taco*

Leo: *sigh*

Frank: "This controller is too confusing."

Hazel: "How do you think I feel I'm from the seventies." **(Correct me if I'm wrong)**

Piper: "This is easy wait till you get on hard and expert."

Nico: "Piper do you play on hard or expert?"

Piper: "Hard."

Nico: "Ha I play on expert!"

Will: "Sure..."

Jason: "Guys the songs over."

Leo: "Everyone let's go have some tacos!"

Percy: "CAN YOU STOP WITH THE TACOS LEO!"

Leo: "No I love them."

* * *

 **Alright my friends this took me all day to write and now I have to go to bed.**

 **Hope you like bonus chapter number 1!**

 **See you tomorrow!**

 **Don't forget to vote on the Poll for chapter ten bonus chapter number 2.**

 **Go check out my friend KayKay the Demigod and her story: Secret Child**

 **Anyways hope you liked the chapter and goodnight everyone!**

 **~Ava**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back with Chapter six of Demigod Memes!**

 **The updates of this chapter might change because I have to go back to school in two days so I might try to post a chapter a day but that might not work. Instead I might have to post once or twice every week. But never the less this story will continue.**

* * *

 **Video: Funny Heroes of Olympus Memes By: M. Hayakawa**

* * *

 _RULES_

 _Camp Half-Blood: A girl and a guy cannot be in a cabin alone together._

 _Nico: *maniacal laughter as he drags Will Solace in to the Hades cabin*_

* * *

Nico: *face beet red*

Nico: "Ummm..."

Nico: "I don't know how to respond to this."

Leo: "THIS IS A TACO MOMENT!"

Percy: "Leo enough with the tacos!"

Annabeth: "I know right just stop!"

Calypso: "How do you think I feel! He wants to open a mechanic/Taco shop so now I have to convince him to not make tacos then go work on an engine or something then go back to making tacos."

Leo: "Please refrain from talking about that! It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Annabeth: "Your going to have a mechanical shop!? That's so cool! I can help you with the architecture and a stuff!"

Leo: "No need we have everything covered!"

Nico: "Well I'm glad we forgot the meme!"

Piper: "Annabeth we never got to do our challenge yesterday."

Nico: "I never got to show all of you that I could play on expert and get all the notes right."

Will: "Yeah sure you can Nico."

Nico: "I can!"

Will: "Then let me pick the song!"

Nico: "Fine you can!"

Annabeth: "Okay everyone I got the game set up!"

Nico: "I want to go first!"

Piper: "Okay I'm fine with that!"

Annabeth: "Oh you just want to not go first so you can cower in the shadows?"

Piper: "No! Step aside Nico I'm gonna kick Annabeth's butt."

Nico: "But I need to prove to Will-"

Piper: "You can deal with your couple feuds later I need to show Annabeth that I'm better than her."

Annabeth: "Oh yeah well I'm gonna kick your *ss."

Jason: "Ohhhh Annabeth's cussing! Ava I hope you belated that out!"

Me: "Yep I checked with the techs and they did!"

Nico: "Yeah well if you guys get to fight then I want to join and you can watch me kick your butts!"

Annabeth: "I call going first!"

Piper: "Well then I'm second!"

Nico: "Well than leaves me to be third."

Will: "You can do it Nico!"

Nico: "Will we haven't even started yet."

Will: "Oh opps."

Leo: "Guys I made more tacos!"

Percy: "Are they blue?"

Piper: "Are the vegetarian?"

Leo: "Yes today I made blue vegetarian tacos."

Jason: "Well let's have some then!"

Annabeth: "No I have a battle to win!"

Piper: "Then go it'says your turn first!"

Annabeth: "What song am I doing?"

Nico: "Cliffs of Dover!"

Annabeth: "I guess that answers that question."

Narrator: _Annabeth does a pretty good job on the song_

Piper: "Looks like I don't have a really high competition to beat."

Nico: "Wait until you see me! 100% on expert."

Will: "Sureee Nico..."

Nico: "Stop I really can!"

Piper: "Fine well after me you can play. On hard."

Jason: "Go Piper you can do this!"

Annabeth: "Percy you didn't give me that kind on encouragement!"

Percy: "Oops. Sorry."

Narrator: _And Piper did better than Annabeth_

Nico: "Yeah you guys aren't very good at this are you?"

Will: "Nico we haven't seen you go yet. So you might be really bad."

Nico: "Will I am not!"

Will: "Then prove it!"

Nico: "Okay!"

Narrator: _Nico did waaayyyy better than the girls at this hitting every note almost perfectly with complete accuracy!_

Nico: "HA! I told you that I could do better than all of you!"

Leo: "That was really good, now have a taco."

Nico: *grabs a taco*

* * *

 **Sorry so much about all these late updates but I'm on my tablet so if I go MIA for a couple of hours I loose all my progress so again sorry for all the late updates.**

 **I'm signing off what will you winder about tonight!**

 **Goodbye!**

 **~ Ava ⊙_⊙**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry for not updating for more than a week I had so much homework I couldn't write a thing but let me tell you something for waiting this long for another update you get two chapters a day!**

 **Remember**

 **Bold for A/N**

 _Italics_ **for the memes**

Regular **for chat**

 _FRANK WITH THE RADIO_

 _Radio: "Hit me with your best shot."_

 _Frank+Radio: "Why don't you hit me with your best shot."_

 _Frank: *aims bow*_

 _Frank: *gets ready to fire*_

 _Leo: "FIRE AWAYYYY"_

 _Frank: *fires*_

 _Frank: "Leo what the h*ll?"_

 _Leo: "My fam!"_

Leo: "That has never happened before!"

Frank: "Yeah okay sure…."

Hazel: "Why do I not know about these things."

Leo: "I swear this never happened I don't understand where people get these ideas."

Frank: "So the radio has never played 'Hit me with your best shot' by Alice Cooper?"

Leo: "I never said that hasn't happened."

Leo: "I just said that I never yelled out 'Fire Away' right when you were about to fire an arrow."

Percy: "I made the tacos today!"

Percy: "I think I did good."

The 7 (minus Percy): O_O

Annabeth: "Percy that is not a taco. That's a monstrosity."

Leo: "You bring disgrace to the taco gods."

Percy: "I think Leo really has lost it."

Leo: "I have not!"

Jason: "I mean like first he sang 'this girl is on fire' without being a girl."

Jason: "Then he started this whole 'taco god' thing."

Piper: "A real odd ball."

Leo: "I have not lost it Superman, and to you Beauty Queen I am not an odd ball."

Annabeth: "I don't know about that."

Leo: "STOP!"

Leo: "Calypso make them stop!"

Calypso: "Fine."

Calypso: "EVERYONE STOP MAKING FUN OF LEO!"

Jasper: "Alright."

Leo: "Okay I made tacos the right way."

 **Okay everyone the next chapter will be up in twenty to thirty minutes.**

 **I got this from Pinterest.**

 **If you want to check out my Pinterest, my Name is:**

 **AmberIsAmazing**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone glad to see you again.**

 **Let's get down to business.**

 _This one has no name_

 _Percy: *comes home from defeating Gaea*_

 _Sally: *storms out in her bathrobe*_

 _Sally: "NO NOTE."_

 _Sally: "BED EMPTY."_

 _Sally: "RIPTIDE GONE."_

 _Sally: "Of course I don't blame you Annabeth."_

Percy: "Since when have I ever done that?"

Sally: "Literally every time you go on a quest or go on some major world-saving quest."

Annabeth: "How do you think your mom feels?"

Percy: "You guys are making me feel sad."

Percy:

Annabeth and Sally: "GOOD YOU DESERVE THIS AFTER MAKING US WORRY FOR LIKE FOREVER WHEN YOU DECIDED TO SWITCH CAMPS LIKE THAT!"

Sally: "AND I HAD TO WAIT EVEN LONGER BECAUSE OF YOUR STOPPING-GAEA-AND-SAVING-THE-WORLD QUEST!"

Percy: T_T

Percy: *crying his eyes out*

Sally: "Percy we just want you to know to like write a note or tell us when you're going on your next saving-the-world quest."

Annabeth: "Well I don't want to have to worry about my seaweed brain."

Percy: "I'm glad you guys care about me like that."

Annabeth: "Well I'm your girlfriend-"

Sally: "And I'm your mom so were kind of entitled to that role of caring about you."

Percy: "Oh..."

Jason: "Guys I bought us all taco bell and Leo's not around so he can't get mad at us."

Leo: *hears Jason from across the world*

Leo: "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow…"

The 7 (minus Leo): *eating taco bell*

Leo: "So I heard that you were eating taco bell."

The 7: "Leo what the heck?!"

Leo: "I heard that Jason got taco bell."

Jason: "Ummm…"

Jason: *cuts off the connection*

 **Okay so that was chapter eight of Demigod Memes I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I has to go to bed now.**

 **Don't forget to vote on the chapter ten poll it should be on me profile!**

 **PM me if you love Percy Jackson and have Discord and I'll add you to my chat!**

 **BYYEEEEE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone back with Demigod Memes today! Let's get to it!**

 **You know the drill.**

 **A/N=Bold**

 **Memes=** _Italics_

 **Chat=** Regular

 _Colors_

 _Percy: "Blue is my color."_

 _Jason: "Then why isn't it your eye color."_

 _Percy: O_O_

 _Annabeth: O_O_

 _Piper: O_O_

 _Hazel: O_O_

 _Nico: O_O_

 _Frank: "Jason."_

 _Frank: "Do you realize what you've done?"_

 _Jason: "What-"_

 _Percy: *jumps on Jason*_

 _Percy: "HOW DARE YOU!"_

 _Percy: "I WAS BORN THIS WAY."_

 _Percy: "AND GUESS WHAT I AM BEAUTIFUL!"_

 _Percy: "I AM LUSIOUS, VOLUPTUOUS PIECE OF LEMON CHILDREN DIPPENED IN BLUE AND I'M BETTER THAN YOU."_

 _Frank: "Percy. Inhale, exhale."_

 _Percy: *hugs pillow pet*_

 _Percy: "No."_

 _Frank: "We've been through this."_

 _Percy: "Jason bullied me."_

 _Percy: "I HOPE YOUR EARBUDS GET TANGLED FOREVER!"_

 _Jason: *gasp*_

Jason: "I remember when this happened."

Percy: "WHAT!"

Percy: "This has never happened before."

Annabeth: "I know you're trying to live that down."

Piper: "That was really funny."

Percy: "I know for a fact that that's never happened."

Jason: "Then whenever I pull out my earbuds they are always tangled."

Percy: "Umm…"

Jason: "#Myth-buster Jason"

Percy: "Stop please."

Jason: "NO I WILL CONTINUE WITH THESE REFERENCES."

Jason: "#Owned"

Percy: "No stop!"

Jason: "#can't stop talking"

Percy: *slaps Jason*

The 7: *gasp*

Jason: "Oh you're on seaweed brain."

Jason: *tackles Percy*

Percy: "Superman don't you dare!"

Jason: *messes Percy's hair up*

Percy: "OMMIGOSH SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR I THINK I'M DYING!"

Jason: *stands up triumphantly*

Leo: "Dr. Leo is in the house!"

Percy: "Jason messed up my hair."

Leo: "Well that's a simple fix you see you take a little hair gel and you put it over here."

Percy: "Thank you Leo!"

Leo: "Now I need to go make more tacos."

Calypso: "Leo Valdez you better wash your hands before making those tacos."

Leo: "Yes mam'"

Calypso: "Good."

 **Okay everyone that was what chapter nine? Well sooner or later we have chapter ten the next bonus chapter coming out so be sure to vote on the poll because your vote decides what I write.**

 **Anyways I've been finding a lot of these memes on Pinterest if you want to follow me my name is:**

 **AmberIsAmazing**

 **If you have a discord chat and really love Pjo and the rest PM me and I'll be sure to add you to my server.**


	10. Chapter 10 bonus chapter number 2

**Okay everyone welcome to Demigod Memes!**

 **Bonus chapter theme is!**

 **RANDOM THINGS!**

* * *

Leo: "Hello everyone today on Leo's Tacos we're going to make my famous BLUE TACOS!"

Percy +half the fandom : "YESS I'VE BEEN WAITING FOWLER FOR THIS!"

Annabeth: "This is what I have to deal with every day."

Calypso: "Ha you think that's bad? Mine is obsessed with tacos!"

Leo: "So you grab you food coloring and pour a good amount on top."

Calypso: "See what I mean!"

Piper: "Mine's obsessed with video games.

Hazel: "Frank's pretty nice but sometimes he scares me when he turns into animals."

Annabeth: "We all need a girls night out."

* * *

Nico: "Can I open my eyes yet?"

Will: "No birthday boy we still haven't got there yet."

Nico: *sigh*

The 7: *hiding around and spying on Nico*

Will: "Okay here we are look!"

Nico: *pulls of blindfold*

Nico: "What is this?"

Will: "It's your birthday so I made you a cake!"

Nico: "It looks... nice."

Will: :(

Will: "You don't like it."

Nico: "No I love it!"

Will: "Well in that case!"

Will: *sings through the 'happy birthday' song*

Nico: *makes a wish*

Will: *getting a bit close to Nico*

Will: "What did you wish for?"

Nico: "I can't tell you because then it won't come true."

Will: *kisses Nico*

Will: "Is that what you wished for?"

Nico: "NO I WANTED A FERRARI!"

Nico: *Blushes*

Nico: "That was nice though."

The 7: *jumps from their hiding places*

Piper: "Pay up Jason."

Jason: "How did you know that Will would kiss him first?"

Piper: "Hello love expert here!"

Jason: *sigh*

Jason: "Fine."

Jason: *gives Piper 20 drachmas*

Piper: "Thank you!"

Nico: "YOU GUYS WERE WATCHING ME THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME!?"

Leo: "Of couse we were we wanted to see what would happen with you two!"

Nico + Will: *starts blushing*

* * *

Jason: "So who do you think is more powerful out of the big three?"

Annabeth: "Percy."

Will: "Nico of course!"

Piper: "Thalia."

Jason: "What!?"

Leo: "Rejection!"

Leo: "I vote Percy."

Frank: *looking at Hazel*

Frank: "Hazel."

Hazel: "Nico."

Percy: "Percy of course!"

Nico: "You can't self promote yourself!"

Nico: "But I vote Percy."

Percy: "Percy for the win!"

Percy: "Take that Jason!"

Jason: T_T

* * *

Announcer: "Hello everyone and welcome back to are you smarter than a demigod!"

Announcer: "Today's contestants are! Annabeth Chase! Jason Grace! Percy Jackson! Hazel Levesque! Piper McLean! Leo Valdez! And Frank Zhang!"

Annabeth: "I'm going to beat you all!"

Percy: "I don't doubt that."

Announcer: "Okay question number one! What is the Greek word for potato?"

Annabeth: "I've been studying for this for like forever!"

Annabeth: *presses lè button*

Annabeth: "πατάτα"

Announcer: "Good job you got the question right."

* * *

Leo: "EVERYONE WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! PLEASE REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY!"

The 7: "Leo what's wrong."

Leo: "We ran out of taco meat."

* * *

 _How I imagined all the HoO book would be like_

"IT'S GOING DOWN I'M YELLING TIMBER YOU BETTER MOVE YOU BETTER DANCE LET'S MAKE A NIGHT YOU WON'T REMEMBER I'LL BE THE ONE YOU WON'T FORGET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THE BIGGER THEY ARE THE HARDER THEY FALL THIS BIGGITY BOY'S A DIGGITY DOG!"

* * *

(I'm running out of ideas)

Percy: "Random Sh*t."

Leo: "Blah blah blah that's all I hear from you guys."

Piper: "Dude you're like the most talkative one out of us all."

* * *

Rachel: "ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!"

Reyna: "ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!"

Leo: "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Rachel and Reyna: "But Leo you're not a single lady you have a girl and you're not a girl... right?"

Leo: "You may never know. MUAH AH AH AH AH AHA AHA AHA AH!"

* * *

 **Okay everyone that was the bonus chapter ten I appreciate everyone for sticking out this long.**

 **More chapters shall come!**

 **~Ava~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone I promised more so here it is!**

 **You know the drill by now.**

 **A/N=BOLD**

 _Memes=Italics_

Talk=Regular

 _Mulan_

 _Will: "BE A MAN!"_

 _Percy: "We must be as swift as the coursing river!"_

 _Will: "BE A MAN!"_

 _Jason: "With all the force of a great typhoon!"_

 _Will: "BE A MAN!"_

 _Leo: "With all the strength of a raging fire!"_

 _Everyone: *looks at Nico*_

 _Nico: "NO!"_

 _Will: "Pwease!?"_

 _Nico: "Fine but I don't know if I'll hit the high part."_

 _Nico: "Mysterious as the dark side of THE MOOOOOON!"_

 _Everyone: *Jaw dropped low because Nico hit it even higher*_

 _Will: *star eyes*_

 _Will: "That's my Nico!"_

Everyone: *Looks at Nico*

Nico: "No No No No No NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Nico: *walks all the way across the world*

Nico: "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO No no."

The 7: "Okay we get it."

Percy: "I'll just have to sing the high part."

The 7: "May the gods help us."

Nico: "Fine but only so I don't have to hear Percy sing more than once."

Percy: *grins wildly*

Percy: "Alright let's go!"

The 7: *walk out onto the 'The Voice' stage*

Annabeth: "Percy how did you get us here?"

Percy: "Magic."

Mulan: "Hey everyone I've decided to come out of the animation world into yours so that I could perform my hit song 'Be A Man'"

The 7: "Ummm…"

Nico: "Didn't she have help with the song?"

Will: "Nico are you a Disney fan."

Nico: *blushes*

Nico: "Yes."

Will: "OMG have you watched their new movie Pete's dragon?"

Nico: "OMG NO DON'T YOU DARE SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME!"

Will: "Okay Gosh I won't."

 **Okay everyone that was chapter 11 of Demigod Memes! I hope 'yall enjoyed cause' I had fun writing it so bye!**

 **~Ava**


	12. Chapter 12

**BOLD=** Authors notes

 _ITALICS_ =Memes

REGULAR=The dialogue

 _THE 7 IN SCHOOL_

 _Teacher: "Percy stop playing in the water!"_

 _Percy: "SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH!"_

 _Teacher: "Annabeth let other kids play with the Legos too_."

 _Annabeth: "Look I made the Eiffel Tower!"_

 _Teacher: "Jason, don't ever stick your finger in sockets!"_

 _Jason: "LOL sparks!"_

 _Teacher: "Piper you can't_ always _get your way!"_

 _Piper: *charmspeakes* "I want to play with the teddy bear!"_

 _Teacher: "Frank, calm down!"_

 _Frank: "I'm a bird! CAW! CAW!"_

 _Teacher: "Hazel you don't keep all the beads to yourself."_

 _Hazel: *hides in corner clutching jewels*_

 _Teacher: "LEO VALDEZ!"_

 _Leo: *staring at flaming finger* "Oooohhh, awesome!"_

 _Percy: "SPLISH SPLISH SPLISH!"_

 _Annabeth: "Don't touch my Legos!"_

 _Jason: "SHOCKY!"_

 _Piper: "MY teddy!"_

 _Frank: "CAW CAW CAW!"_

 _Hazel: *still hiding*_

 _Leo: *singing*_ **(A/N We did something like this in another chapter)** _"This boy is on fffiirrrreee!"_

 _Teacher: *_*_

 _Teacher O_O_

 _Teacher: "Kill me now."_

Annabeth: "Sounds like Leo."

Leo: "HEY!"

Annabeth: "What it's true just the other day you were singing that song."

Leo: "This girl" *muffled screaming*

Percy: "Sorry we couldn't stand to hear you sing that song one more time."

Leo: "But you didn't need to gag me."

Jason: "Yes we did."

Leo: "When did you get here?"

Jason: "Like an hour ago. How did you not notice?"

Leo: "I don't know."

Frank: "Have you guys ever had Poutine?"

The 7 (Except Frank): "What?"

Frank: "Ohh you guys don't know what you're missing out on."

Frank: "Everyone to the mess hall now!"

The 7: *walks to the mess hall*

Frank: *passes out magical plates*

Frank: "Now tell it Poutine!"

The 7: "I want some Poutine!"

Frank: "Doesn't it taste good?"

The 7: "MMmm Yeah it does."

Frank: "I told you so."

Hazel: "Who knew fries with cheese and gravy could taste so good."

Frank: "Canadians did that's who."

Hazel: "I guess you are right."

Leo: "Now to finish off our meal we need some TACOS!"

The 7: "No Leo we are not eating any more of your tacos."

Leo: "What how could you guys I thought we were friends."

Leo: *starts packing a knapsack*

Leo: *sniffle* "Bye guys."

The 7: "Leo where are you going?"

Leo: "Somewhere where I can make tacos all I want."

Percy: "So you're going to Mexico?"

Leo: "Hell yeah baby!"

Percy: "Okay bye."

Leo: "Aren't you sad that I have to go?"

Percy: "Not really like you're so annoying like all the time."

Leo: *sniffle* "I guess I'm not wanted then."

Leo: *leaves*

Annabeth: "I think that's enough drama for today everyone let's PARTY!"

The 7: "YEAH NOW THAT LEO'S GONE WE CAN DO ANYTHING!"

(Insert line break)

Leo: "Why did they all not like me?"

Leo: "Am I too scrawny for their liking?"

Leo: "I gotta hit the gym bye."

(How do you even break a line?)

Hazel: "What are we gonna do about Leo leaving?"

Jason: "Nothing we'll let him come back on his on time we have thing to do."

Percy: "I want to do nothing about it after all I can eat blue burritos now!"

Percy: "I'm gonna take down that 'No Burritos' sign that Leo taped to the mast."

Annabeth: "I'll go with you."

Percy: *takes down the sign*

TACO GOD: "YOU HAVE ANGERED ME!"

Percy: "The f*ck bro?"

TACO GOD: "THERE WAS NO BURRITOS ALWOED ON THIS SHIP!"

TACO GOD: "IT SHOULD HAVE STAYED THAT WAY! YOU DISRUPT MY THINKING TIME!"

Percy: "Was Leo not insane about this?"

Annabeth: "I don't know I'm just gonna go to bed and sleep forever or something I've have enough of this craziness."


	13. Chapter 13

**So welcome to Chapter 13 of Demigod Memes!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (except dialogue)**

* * *

 **Bold = Authors Note**

 _Italics = The Meme_

Regular = The Conversation

 _Underlined and Italics = Narrator_

* * *

 _To Annabeth: What do the Olives say when they talk to you?_

 _Annabeth: "Oh they mostly complement me. They're terrible flirts."_

 _Percy: "You get HIT ON BY OLIVES?"_

 _Annabeth: "Yeah but it's not like that."_

 _Percy: "COACH GRAB YOUR BASEBALL BAT WE'RE MAKIN OLIVE OIL."_

 _Annabeth: "Seriously it doesn't-"_

 _Coach Hedge: "LET'S GO CUPCAKE!"_

* * *

Percy: "Do you actually get hit on by olives?"

Annabeth: "Well sometimes but not that often."

Percy: "Hedge go get your bat."

Coach Hedge: "ALRIGHT CUPCAKE!"

Jason: "Does it feel like without Leo the world has suddenly gotten quieter?"

Hazel: "Now that you mention it."

Frank: "I'm glad he is gone he was always trying to hit on Hazel."

Hazel: "He was a funny guy!"

Frank: "Funny guy eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Hazel: "Nothing he just made me laugh nothing wrong with that."

Jason: "I feel like Leo would say something like 'Bring me back some olive oil.' Or something"

Piper: "I say we have a competition to see who can imitate Leo the best."

Percy: "I bet I can do better than Jason."

Jason: "Percy you're on!"

Percy: "I call going first."

Annabeth: "We need to set rules first."

Percy + Jason: "Who cares about rules I need to beat him!"

Annabeth: "Piper and I do and you both care about your girlfriends, don't you?"

Percy + Jason: "Yes we do."

Annabeth: "Good so you each have five minutes to prepare a Leo looking costume. When the five minutes are up then you each come up in your costume and do something Leo like. You will be judged on your costume and your act."

Piper: "Annabeth, Hazel, and I will be the judges."

Frank: "Does this mean I have to participate?"

Hazel: "Yes it will be fun."

Frank: *sigh*

Frank: "Alright."

Annabeth: "Time Starts…... NOW!"

 _Percy raced to his room to start as Jason raced to his and Frank just walked._

Annabeth: "STOP AND COME OUT!"

 _They walked out ashamed of what they had to do._

Annabeth: "We have decided who goes first, second, and last."

Piper: "Percy you go first, followed by Jason, and last Frank."

Percy: "YES TAKE THAT JASON!"

Percy: *walks onto stage and takes a boom box and places it next to him*

Percy: *presses play*

Boom Box: She's just a girl, and she's on fire. Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway. She's living in a world, and it's on fire. Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away. Oh, she got both feet on the ground and she's burning it down. Oh, she got her head in the clouds and she's not backing down…

Percy: *light himself on "fire" *

Boom Box: This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Annabeth: "That was very good now Jason you're up."

Jason: *walks up and places a basket next to him*

Jason: "Now we all love Tacos, right? No one here even has heard the term Burrito, right? So, everyone have some tacos!"

Jason: *starts throwing tacos around*

Jason: "Tacos for you. Tacos for you everyone have some tacos!" **(raise your hand if you get that reference)**

Piper: "That would be Leo."

Jason: *takes a bow*

Jason: "Thank you Piper."

Hazel: "And now it's Frank's turn."

Frank: *comes on stage*

Frank: "THERE ARE NO BURRITOS ALLOWED ON MY SHIP YOU HAVE DISRUPTED THE TACO GODS THINKING TIME SO GO AND BE ASHAMED."

Hazel: "That was amazing."

Annabeth: "Now go into the other room the judges need to talk."

 _They bring them back into the room._

Annabeth: "We have concluded."

Piper: "The winner is…"

Hazel: "FRANK!"

Percy + Jason: "What I was totally better than both of them combined!"

 _Percy and Jason have both learned their lesson by not winning everything_

* * *

 **And that was chapter thirteen I hope you liked it!**

 **Be Yourself Because You Are Awesome. ~Ava**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is chapter fourteen of Demigod Memes. Have fun!**

You know the drill

 **Bold=Authors notes**

 _Italics=The Meme_

Regular=The chat

 **I OWN NOTHING! (except dialogue)**

* * *

 _Is He a friend?_

 _Nico: "I swear Will only sees me as a friend."_

 _Annabeth: "Oh really, are you sure about that?"_

 _Nico: "Yes! What do I do?"_

 _Annabeth: *smirks*_

 _Annabeth: "I know…"_

 _Nico: "Oh no…"_

 _Annabeth: *slams hands down on table*_

 _Annabeth: "YOU DID WHAT_ _WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"_

 _Will: *bursts though wall*_

 _Will: "YOU DID WHAT WITH WHO?"_

 _Percy: *jumps out of bushes*_

 _Percy: *high fives Annabeth*_

* * *

Nico: "Well we now know that Will is more now that just a friend."

Will: "Yeah that's good."

Nico: "We haven't been here in a while and this burning question is just waiting to be asked."

Jason: "What is it?"

Nico: "Where the h*ll did Leo go?"

Percy: "Well we were eating Poutine-"

Frank: "That stuff is f*cking awesome!"

Percy: "Anyways when we finished he was all like 'Let's have some tacos' and we like 'No.' and he got all like offended and stuff and things escalated until he just left."

Nico: "Oh okay that's nice."

Will: "Okay guys so like thanksgiving is two days from now and we haven't gotten any foods ready."

Nico: "Do you think I haven't noticed that I was planning to make a midnight run to Target the night before."

Will: "Whoa you are **not** shadow traveling there!"

Nico: "How else am I supposed to get there then?"

Will: "Like a normal person would and drive!"

Nico: "Um no."

Will: "Just give me a reason. Just a little is enough."

Nico: "Wait a second are you quoting P!nk to me?"

Will: "Maybe."

Jason: "Oh my gods you guys get a room!"

Nico: "Jason I swear to the gods if you interrupt our moment one more time I **will** kill you!"

Jason: "Nico and Will sitting in a tree going K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Nico: "JASON! THAT'S IT!"

Nico: *starts chasing Jason around*

Will: "Nico calm down your going to faint!"

Jason: "He's never going to catch me!"

Nico: "Wouldn't bet on that Sparky!"

Nico: *tackles Jason*

Jason: "Okay, okay I'm sorry!"

Nico: "You better be!"

Leo: "Hey guys! Why is Jason pinned on the ground by Nico?"

Frank: "Since when did you get so buff?"

Leo: "When I left I thought it over and decided that it was because I was scrawny."

Leo: "And you guys can't cook for your life!"

Leo: *dodges punch*

Leo: "What it's true!"

Percy: "I know but we're planning to make dinner for the girls and keep it a secret."

Leo: "Okay what do you need me to do?"

* * *

 **So this was chapter fourteen of Demigod Memes! Next chapter instead of the usual bonus chapter I'm putting a thanksgiving special. It should be up by Thursday.**


	15. Thanksgiving Special (bonus chapter 3)

**It's the thanksgiving special! There is no meme today so you don't need to know much!**

 **BOLD=A/N**

UNDERLINED=Narrator

REGULAR=Chat

Leo: "Okay so what do you want me to do?"

Percy: "We planned for each of us to make a dish for our significant other."

Leo: "Okay guys everyone get to your stations."

Nico: "I want mine to be as far from Will as it can possibly be."

Will: "Why Angel?"

Nico: "Don't call me that and because we're making dishes for each other you dumb*ss!"

Will: "What did I say to you about cursing?"

Percy: "Both of you stop flirting with each other we have foods to make!"

Annabeth: "Okay girls we need to start cooking for the guys!"

Hazel: "But I thought I hear them saying they were making dinner for us!"

Piper: "Knowing all of them we probably will need to cook because they can't cook for life."

Annabeth: "He can save the world twice but can't make a simple taco."

Reyna: "That's so true."

Rachel: "I think guys just can't cook in general like my dad never actually makes a meal we always either go out or I end up cooking."

All the girls: "So true!"

Jason: "How the hell am I supposed to make a pie!?"

Nico: "How the hell am I supposed to make lasagna?"

Will: "Yay! I get to make sun shaped garlic bread!"

Leo: "I'm making tacos and Percy is having a very troubled time making cookies!"

Percy: "Don't judge my mother never gave me the recipe!"

Frank: "And of course I get egg rolls the classic Chinese meal."

Jason: "Did anyone else notice that most of the food we are making comes from our family?"

Nico: "No sh*t Sherlock!"

Will: "Don't make me come over there and hit you with a wooden spoon!"

Percy: "Something just came to me who the hell is making the turkey?"

Leo: "We are not making any turkey today my young jedi masters!"

Nico: "Anyways I'm making lasagna so everything will be fine!"

Will: "Yeah right. But I swear to the gods if you dare shadow travel to target or something and get some lasagna I _will_ kill you."

Nico: "You say that all the time Will!"

 _And the demigods try their hardest to make the classic (not) thanksgiving dinner!_

Annabeth: "And we're done!"

Hazel: "I set the table and put all the food on it!"

Piper: "I'll go get the boys."

Piper: "BOYS WE MADE DINNER!"

Jason: "But we made dinner for you girls!"

Hazel: "I told you guys!"

Annabeth: "Everyone calm down we can just eat most of the food and save the rest for leftovers. Come on here."

Annabeth: *makes some room on the table*

Annabeth: "Put the food there Seaweed Brain."

Seaweed Brain: "Okay."

Supreme Lord Leo: "Alright everyone let's eat some foods!"

 _They all sit down next to their significant other and dig in!_

Piper: "You guys actually did a good job on this."

Percy: "And Jason and I made dessert!"

Annabeth: "What did you guys make?"

Jason: "I made pie while Percy made blue cookies."

Calypso: "Let me guess Leo made the tacos?"

Supper Sized McShizzel: "You guessed right!"

Reyna: "Did Nico make the lasagna?"

Nico: "No sh*t Sherlock."

Will: *slaps Nico on the back of his head*

Nico: "Ow!"

Will: "I told you to not curse!"

Lou Ellen: "And Will made the sun-shaped bread?"

Will: "You got that right!"

Hazel: "Frank made the egg rolls no doubt."

Frank: "Of course Hazelnut." **(I feel like we never see Frazel fluff)**

 _They have a nice thanksgiving with a nice movie marathon after dinner._

Clarisse: "GET YOUR *SSES TO BED AND _ALONE_!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Bold=A/N**

 _Italics=Meme_

Regular=The Chat

* * *

 _At The Doctor_

 _Will: "And I thought Octavian was bad. You're in desperate need of blood."_

 _Nico: "What? No I'm not."_

 _Will: "Sit on the stool. It'll be a quick fix, I promise."_

 _Nico: "No, I'm fine."_

 _Will: "I told that underworld stuff literally drains you."_

 _Nico: *scoffs* "What do you know..."_

 _Will: "Sit, Death Boy."_

 _Nico: "...Fine."_

 _Will: "Now, what kind of blood do you have?"_

 _Nico: "What?"_

 _Will: "You know, what's your type?"_

 _Percy: *from the other side of camp* "IT AIN'T MEEEEE!"_

 _Nico: *faceplams*_

* * *

Leo: "Never letting you live that down."

Nico: "Share this with anyone you will wake up the next day to be tied to your bed with me pouring olive oil all over your body then pouring a bucket of water over your whole body."

Leo: "Is that supposed to be a torture or something?"

Annabeth: "Water and oil don't mix Valdez you should know this because you cook all the time."

Annabeth: "Anyways what were you guys looking at anyways?"

Nico: *death glares Leo*

Leo: "Nothing."

Jason: "So like what did you all get for Christmas?"

Nico: "or Hanukkah you idiot."

Nico: "I got the best present ever."

Leo: "Will's hand in marriage?"

Nico: "No!"

Nico: "I got that Mythomagic set I wanted."

Will: "I got him that so he would stop bugging me about it."

Nico: "I got you something even better!"

Will: "Yeah I finally got the dope to kiss me."

Percy & Jason: "YOU WHAT!"

Nico: "Will run!"

Percy: "NICO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Jason: "NOT UNLESS I DO IT FIRST!"

Nico: *stops* *panting* "Will WTF."

Will: "Sorry."

Percy: *sneaks up behind Nico* *grabs his arms from behind* "Jason grab the legs!"

Jason: *grabs Nico's legs* "Why do I always get the legs?"

Will: "What do they do to you anyways?"

Nico: "They dump me in the lake."

Will: "WHAT! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA DROWN HIM!"

Percy: "Sh*t Jason put him down and run!"

Percy & Jason: *running for their lives*

Nico: "Thanks Will."

* * *

 **Guys I'm sorry for not updating in a while I'm working on something that I think you all are gonna love! For now here's something to keep you guys happy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bold=A/N**

 _Italics=Meme_

Regular=The Chat

* * *

 _NOT HIS TIME_

 _Nico: *gets seriously injured*_

 _Will: *uses all his powers to heal Nico*_

 _Will: *ends up overloading himself and dying*_

 _Will: *somehow finds himself at Hades' palace*_

 _Will: *just ends up standing there for the longest time*_

 _Hades: *passes by completely oblivious at first*_

 _Hades: *doubles back eyes wide*_

 _Will: "Oh, hi, dad-in-law!"_

 _Will: *winks and shoots finger gun at Hades*_

 _Hades: …_

 _Will: …_

 _Hades: "Holy shit, no wonder Nico's upset."_

 _Hades: "You shouldn't be here."_

 _Will: "But I'm dead."_

 _Hades: "Yeah… NO! Over my dead body."_

 _Will: "But you're immortal."_

 _Hades: "Exactly."_

 _Hades: *walks up to Will and literally PUTS Will back into the world of the living*_

 _Hades: "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO MAKE MY SON SAD!"_

Nico: "This would never happen…"

Nico: "I never really get hurt."

Will: "Yes you do all the fricking time just last week you were shadow traveling."

Nico: "Shadow traveling and getting hurt are two different things."

Will: "No they aren't you almost _died_ once from it."

Nico: "Because I was shadow travelling a giant statue and two other people. Not to mention but across the _entire Atlantic Ocean_!"

Nico: "My midnight runs to McDonalds are nothing compared to that."

Leo: "Hey guys I thought you might want to know that I made dinner."

Nico: "Not now Leo we're arguing."

Will: "Like all couples do. Now go away."

Leo: "If you get hungry…"

Will & Nico: "AWAY!"

Will: "It's still not good for your health."

Nico: "I don't care Will I do it because it's easier than walking."

Will: "YOU NEED THE DAMN EXERCISE!"

Percy: "Sh*t did Will just curse because that means things are getting serious."

Jason: "I got the popcorn."

Nico: "SHUT UP JASON AND PERCY I CAN SEE YOU!"

Will: "Nico calm down."

Nico: "NO!"

Will: "Nico…"

Nico: "STOP WILL!"

Will: *hugs Nico*

Will: "That's all you need."

Jason: "SOLANGELO IS BAE!"

Piper: "Percabeth is better."

Jason: "Piper dammit you ruin my otp moments."

Leo: "Guys dinner is getting cold."

The 7: *gets dinner*

* * *

 **Hey guys I posted that surprise that I was talking about! Go check it out I really think you'll love it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**BOLD=A/N**

 _ITALICS=Lé Meme_

REGULAR=Lé Chat

 _Who Has the Most Bravery?_

 _Frank: "Me"_

 _Piper: "Me"_

 _Leo: "DUH ME!"_

 _Percy: "Me. I fought almost every important monster while still realizing that I was a demigod top that guys."_

 _Annabeth: "I faced… spiders."_

 _Hazel: "Annabeth wins."_

 _Leo: "Yup."_

Jason: "Alright guys this isn't fair not all of us are arachniphobic."

Annabeth: "Well a good majority is for your vote to be ruled out."

Jason: "But that's not fair!"

Leo: "Well what did you do?"

Jason: "I got my memory wiped by a goddess and got stabbed by a celestial bronze sword. One injury that is supposed to kill you. And lived."

Percy: "Jason please. Spiders are the worst."

The rest of the 7: *nodded head* "Agreed."

Jason: "Spiders aren't even scary."

Annabeth: "Have you even seen a spider?"

Jason: "Uh….. Yeah?"

Percy: "We should put him in a room full of spiders and see how long it takes him to break."

Jason: "Whoa guys. Lets not do that!"

Annabeth: "Will you admit that spiders are the scariest?"

Jason: "N-No."

Annabeth: "Then spider room it is."

Piper: "Guys can't we be reasonable with this?"

Annabeth: "Sorry Pipes but no. He needs to learn."

Piper: "Okay."

Annabeth: "Percy you and Frank grab Jason and bring him to the room. Leo it's your job to get the spiders."

Leo: "Why me!?"

Annabeth: "You seem like the person to do it."

Leo: "Ugh…." *goes and get spiders*

PercyFrank: *grabs Jason*

Jason: "We can negotiate this!"

Piper: "Jason you deserve this!"

Jason: "PIPER!"

Piper: "Sorry."

*In the spider room*

Jason: *horrific screaming*

Jason: "IT BIT ME!!!!!"

Piper: "Guys we should let him out. We don't want him suing us."

Annabeth: "You're right. Percy, Leo let him out."

Percy: "I got this." *lets Jason out*

Jason: *sends out a silky web* "SPIDER-JASON!!!!! SPIDER-JASON DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER CAN!!!!!!"


End file.
